Elanos Haliat
240px|right|Elanos Haliat Elanos Haliat is a pirate and prominent figure in the Terminus Systems. Haliat was once the most powerful leader of the Terminus pirate bands, and planned a huge assault on the Alliance to increase his prestige. With the support of batarian funding, Haliat rallied the inhabitants of the Terminus Systems and attacked Elysium, an assault later known as the Skyllian Blitz. Haliat's plans came to nothing as the Alliance repelled the Blitz and decimated the pirate ships from orbit. The Terminus pirates blamed Haliat for the Blitz's failure, and he lost his position as their leader. He retreated to a remote world in disgrace. Elanos Haliat is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Haliat saw a chance to regain his prestige when he found an Alliance espionage probe left over from the First Contact War. These probes carried heavy nuclear payloads; he knew the Alliance would send someone to recover it, so he used the probe as bait. Haliat activated the probe's homing beacon and hid it in a mine on Agebinium. Just as Haliat hoped, the Alliance sent Commander Shepard to retrieve the probe. Wanting the prestige of killing the first human Spectre, Haliat waited until Shepard was inside the mine, then detonated a seismic charge and trapped Shepard's team inside. Haliat then appeared over a hologram to taunt Shepard or blames Shepard for Haliat's disgrace if the Commander is a War Hero and activated the probe's nuclear payload with a ten-second countdown. Haliat then stole Shepard's Mako and brought it to his camp, only to be surprised by Shepard's team, who had deactivated the nuke and escaped the mine. Haliat and his followers attempted to kill Shepard, but were killed instead in the firefight. Tactics *The easiest way to handle Haliat is to head down from the plateau you are standing on after exiting the mine. Follow the slope to your left, which will position the Mako between your squad and the pirates. From there it is easy to enter the Mako and take on Haliat and the rest of his gang with the Mako's primary and secondary weapons (or simply by running them over). *Alternatively you can use a sniper rifle from the high ground above his camp. *Be careful: the pirates are well armed and tough, so engagement from a distance, or from inside the Mako to provide you and your team the best odds of victory. Trivia *Though intended to be a turian, Elanos Haliat was accidentally given a human model in the game itself. His actual species is only hinted at by his "turian-esque" name, the distinctive turian sound processing applied to his dialogue, and his referring to humanity as "Shepard's kind". This explains why despite being on a planet with an atmosphere comprised of carbon dioxide and krypton, and a surface temperature of −70 °C (-92 °F), he is not wearing a helmet when encountered outside. * Haliat states that he assembled the fleet that launched the Skyllian Blitz three years previously, when in fact the Blitz occurred seven years prior to the game. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Adversaries